One Word Prompt Series: Tackle
by kdzl
Summary: When life give you an obstacle, you do the only thing you know how to--You tackle it.


**AN/So, I've been busily working on finishing this series. I purposefully kept JJ until last, so that I'd be sure to do everyone else. I struggled with this one, so let me know what you think.**

* * *

_"Try not. Do, or do not."_

_-Yoda_

* * *

That day you walked into the BAU and you realized that none of your friends were coming back, it was like a punch in the gut.

You weren't sure how you would move on, how you would do the job as you always have without breaking, with out utterly falling apart.

But life is just one big mound of work you have to tackle, you have to deal. So, you ignore the sad eyes and morose whisperings and do the only thing you can...your job.

You can't hold on to the past, you can't feel guilty for not being in Boston that day. Moving on is hard to do, but its the only option you have.

When you see the genius kid pause in the doorway, you know you need to do something to help the kid too.

Because it wasn't just you that lost friends that day.

So you ask the kid to join you for coffee--because it's better than nothing. And you think that maybe, just maybe, the BAU will be able to move on.

* * *

Some people may judge you for your conquests.

You know women chalk you up to being one of those guys who was a tough jock who can't help but get into a girl's pants. And while you can't stand that stereotype, you ignore it just fine.

You don't need any of their approval for what you're doing, because you know that its the compassionate thing to do.

You are one screwed up dude, and you can't suck someone else into that. You aren't a player because you like it, you do it because you have to.

Because you are too jaded for a real relationship, but too lonely to be by yourself every night. So you tackle the persona of the bachelor, taking it in stride.

* * *

"Baby girl." You shout to the new Tech girl, not actually knowing her name. She sure didn't respond to Gomez...

"Baby girl?" She scoffs, staring at you like you're a moron.

"Forgive me, I just didn't..."You begin to apologize, hoping the new woman doesn't try to deck you. To your surprise, she smiles instead.

"I've been called worse." She grins brightly. "What can I do for you?"

And in that moment you realize you are tackling the biggest thing you have yet to face--a platonic friendship with a woman. But hey, you've got a good feeling about this Garcia chick.

* * *

Some friendships come instantaneously, like those with Reid and Garcia.

You find quickly that the new liaison isn't this way at first. At first, she seems like a stuck up control freak. She apparently doesn't like you, and you are pretty sure that you don't like her.

But you aren't the type to give up without a fight.

This is just like football, JJ's detesting you is the running back and this is do or die. This is the state play offs, so you do what you do best, you tackle it. She'll love you by the end, you're sure of it, because you don't lose.

Ever.

Suddenly, your very thankful for second chances, for being wrong, that people can be different from who you assume them to be.

JJ is now your friend, not just your friend, one of your best friends.

She watches football and drinks beer, she couldn't be more perfect.

But she's just a friend, you see the way the kid looks at her, almost as if he's addicted to her. You wouldn't cross him for the world.

Because while you have the brute strength, the kid has the determination. And if you don't watch out, he might just tackle you.

* * *

Its the interunit football league, BAU VS IAB, final quarter. 28 to 21, BAU in the lead.

Agent Delko is running straight at you, carrying the ball.

You hate Agent Delko, he's a cocky wannabe who insulted Reid to his face. While you tease Reid mercilessly, its different. You're like Reid's brother where as this dude is the neighborhood bully.

So smiling broadly, you do what you need to in order to win the game...you tackle him.

* * *

You all caught a case, and part of you is excited.

But only part, because how this case goes determines the fate of the unit.

You hope Gideon can take it, because if not--he's gone.

Brass doesn't allow for many mistakes.

And while you still feel guilty for not being in Boston, you imagine your guilt is no where near his.

Because he sent in six agents.

And none of them made it back out, and he's the one who has to fall asleep at night.

So, you are going to do what you do best--size up the competition and tackle it.

You aren't the type to fail, to you, this is going to be just another case.

* * *

When you set up the house to catch the unsub, you secretly hope Elle lets you do the tackling.

You love doing the tackling.

And that's when you realize, you maybe, just maybe, watch too much UFC fighting on TV.

* * *

"You reached the office of supreme genius, speak and be recognized." Garcia teases, her usual reparte causing you to smile.

You inform her of the difficulties your having, hoping that your baby girl can pull this out for you. But what she has to tell you that she can't do anything.

Sometimes your baby girl just lets you down.

But oh well...

Its nothing you can't tackle.

* * *

So, you know its rude.

But you can't help it--

You _really _can't help it.

Because while you feel bad that Reid failed his qualifying exam, you can't not tease him

Because you tease him for everything,

And if you suddenly stopped, well, you know he would just feel like you were pittying him

And you couldn't let him think that.

So blatantly ignoring Elle and Hotch,

You stride over with your best concerned face

"We're all here for you man..." You begin as Reid looks like you've got an extra head or something.

"So if you need anything..." You say proudly, going for the punchline. "Just blow on that."

You put the whistle around his neck and give it a celebratory blow, watching as he attacks it off of him.

This makes you laugh uncontrollably.

And makes you very glad for your size,

Because if Reid was any bigger,

You know he would try to attack you the way he did the whistle

And while you wouldn't enjoy it

Well, wouldn't enjoy it much

You would have to tackle him.

And that would get all of the entire team all up in arms...

Well...

Exept Elle

She would probably laugh too hard to be pissed.

But JJ would definitely go for the kill shot with you

And while you love JJ, she still kind of scares you

Which is why you scamper away after blowing the whistle,

to keep JJ from seeing.

* * *

Here you are in Chicago, and the door is open.

They think you're a child killer and they really left the door open? Morons.

And now you have a choice, you can sit like a good boy and show them how reliable you are, or you can do something--be something.

And now you have a different perspective about the old adage of a hole you can't get out of.

You're supposed to sit, because digging isn't going to do any good.

But you can't just sit.

You can't just wait.

You have to be doing something, even if its digging.

Even if it means getting you deeper.

Because at least then, you're going _somewhere._

And you aren't the type to let life happen.

So, you slip out of the door.

And you'll tackle whoever you need to in order to get out of this grimy police station.

* * *

JJ comes to you.

You know what she wants.

She wants someone to tell her that it's her fault.

That they blame her.

And while you can't bear to actually _do_ that.

You also don't dissuade her fears.

Because the truth is, you _do _blame her.

You know it's irrational, but if she had stayed with Reid, the kid wouldn't be in the hands of a delusional psychopath.

And you know that she is looking for blame, she's looking for some way to deal.

But she's also looking for assurance,

and as much as you'd like to tackle that obstacle for her,

You can't.

And you lay the blame right at her feet.

Knowing that she'll take it.

You know it's not fair.

But sometimes life isn't fair.

* * *

You're sitting here, praying that you can keep Detective Davis's blood inside him.

Pleading for the ambulance to arrive.

While the little man stands with a gun.

He only shot the detective because he was black,

and you can't help but feel fury at the injustice of it all.

Because Detective Davis was a good man,

A good cop,

And he deserved better.

* * *

You see that Reid is acting funny.

You _also_notice how JJ is punishing herself for Reid's behavior.

The moment Reid and Emily got back from talking to the director of the homeless shelter, you know something's up.

And you saw that JJ noticed too.

It kills you to see how JJ takes the blame for Reid's behavior, apologizing to Emily, trying to make it right.

As though _JJ_ were the one who missed the flight.

She shouldn't be living with this much guilt.

Because in this moment, you realize that it's not her fault.

And something is seriously messed up with Reid.

But you can't take his side anymore.

So, when she sees you watching her after she hands the detective her card,

You nod in approval.

Because JJ deserves a little happiness.

And when you see Reid sulk in the shadows, moving off to who knows where,

You can't help but want to tackle the kid.

Because JJ deserves better than to feel the guilt of whatever Reid is addicted to.

* * *

The realization hits you just a moment too late.

Because you had been too busy trying to comfort Natalya to realize that she was the _UnSub._

Now, you just wish that you were a moment faster in realizing what was really going on.

Because then you could tackle her to the ground and arrest her sorry ass for kidnapping her own father.

You know what it's like to grow up without a father, and you can't fathom torturing your own role model.

Some people are just messed up.

* * *

You immediately notice the detective's possible OCD.

But that doesn't stop you.

Because you've always felt a kinship with the people on the streets.

And 63 victims are a lot.

You, Prentiss, and Reid start coming up with a profile.

And it sickens you.

Because this guy's a house cleaner.

And that means that it's only going to get worse.

You're almost glad when you're on the streets of Kansas City--

it feels kind of like your beat cop days--

and you love it.

And Prentiss surprises you by calling you a "good guy"

You don't think you've ever been called a "good guy"

You might have to tackle something just to prove her wrong.

You get your chance when you see the woman you were just talking to get into the Social Services van.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

Gideon's missing, Reid's worried about him, Hotch is on leave, and you haven't heard from Prentiss.

This is going to be a bad day--you can feel it.

When Hotch tells you that he's leaving the BAU, you feel as though the sky is crumbling around you.

Because you thought you could trust him.

And you try to remind yourself that he has a family--that he's not intentionally letting you down.

But when Erin Strauss announces she's joining you for the case,

You can't help but feel like Hotch is purposefully trying to torture you.

It just might work.

Because Strauss is bossy and unaware of how to let everyone do her job.

But you're currently the Senior Profiler, so you've got to pull it together.

You have to find this UnSub,

because you didn't need all of them anyway.

Poor JJ keeps getting mauled by Strauss,

but you don't have time to worry about that.

Because there are women with their hearts getting ripped out of their chest.

Although, when your Baby Girl mistakes Strauss for you, you think that this just might be the funniest thing that has ever happened.

If you get out of it alive.

When Hotch and Prentiss walk in, you can't help but feel relieved.

Because as much as you like helping people,

you don't really like being the leader.

You'd rather be doing the tackling.

* * *

You've known plenty of kids that went through foster care.

And you can't help but be grateful that you were never one of them.

Part of you wonders how your life would be different if you had grown up in foster care.

Probably very different.

But you have to remind yourself, that no matter what your background, you still would have been you.

And when you realize that Gary just might have poisoned the young boy against his abusive foster parents,

You think you're going to be sick.

Because you hate being manipulated,

but you hate it worse when sociopaths manipulate others.

If Gary weren't in custody already, you'd do a lot more than tackle him.

* * *

You've never been one to want to talk about your religion.

Because you're not even sure you _have_ a religion anymore.

Not after everything you went through as a kid.

Religion didn't get you anywhere,

and you've done just fine without it.

You know that Rossi usually deals with the family, and so you ask him a favor.

Knowing that the jerk probably will do the exact opposite.

But needing to ask anyway.

You see the priest, and you can't help but want to punch him in the face.

You remember being a child, and having the priest encourage your mother to send you to the Community Center.

Even though you wonder if he knew what was going on,

you still blame him.

Because you had _almost_ convinced your mother never to make you go back.

Instead, you became Buford's star player.

And you knew that you had to make sacrifices,

but some sacrifices were far too much to make.

And you thought you were over it,

but seeing a priest pretend that he cares about families makes you sick.

Not as sick as the idea of eating at Floyd Faylen Ferrel's diner,

but still, sick.

But the more that you come in contact with the evil that surrounds you,

the more you're convinced that there has to be a God.

Because if there isn't,

what else is there?

You try calling Garcia--because you know that you hurt her feelings.

You desperately want to make it up to her.

Because having Garcia mad at you, for some reason, feels so completely foreign.

And you wonder if there could be something between the two of you--something romantic--because of the connection you feel with your Baby Girl.

But you brush that thought away as you walk into the church.

Because you, Derek Morgan, are one messed up dude.

And Penelope Garcia deserves much better than that.

* * *

You spend hours in the church.

You're not sure how long, but you know it is a very long time.

Because it felt good to believe in something again.

To believe that there really is good in the world.

And you think that maybe, just maybe, you could consider yourself religious.

As you step out of the church, you feel as though a weight you had been carrying has been lifted from your shoulders.

You quickly turn back on your phone, knowing that nothing could have happened in the time you've been inside the chapel.

When you see that you've had 52 missed calls--most of them from JJ, you desperately hope that nothing's wrong.

And as you listen to the first message, the weight of the world seems to be crashing down upon you.

You just can't win.

You race to the hospital to find out your Baby Girl is in surgery--surgery for her life because she'd been _shot._

She's not supposed to get shot. She's supposed to be safe.

When she wakes up and tells you that you were right--that it was the guy she went on a date with, you suddenly want to tackle the first thing you can get your hands on.

Because Penelope Garcia deserves better.

And this world would be a dark place without her.

And you almost lost her.

You vow to stay by her side for her hospital stay.

And you do.

You help her put on makeup, you are there when Hotch tells her she's on suspension, you are even there when they release her.

Because not even wild dogs could keep you away.

Because the world needs Penelope Garcia.

And when she _suggests_ that you could leave her,

You almost get angry.

Because doesn't she know you'd do anything for her?

And you don't know that you could tackle the fear of losing her for good.

* * *

You noticed the office in disarray almost immediately.

Almost.

And you and Prentiss agree that you _have_to know what's going on with Rossi.

So the three of you (JJ included) pressure Garcia for information.

Because you are a team.

And teams have to help each other.

And you're also a snoop.

But that's another story.

When the killer's been caught, and you're back from Indianapolis,

You're shocked when someone is waiting to meet Rossi.

Some guy you barely recognize as the tech guy that filled in for your Baby Girl.

But when JJ suggests that they're dating,

You can't help but smile.

Because Penelope Garcia deserves some happiness.

And you jump up to get the details from her.

But you know, that if Kevin Lynch hurts your Sugar Mama in any way,

He'll wish that you tackled him.

Because you are going to inflict a lot of pain if she gets hurt.

* * *

You're not sure why you keep giving JJ a hard time with the recent cases.

But you do.

First, although she was right, she forced you all to Pittsburgh where it easily could have been just suicides.

Although it wasn't.

It was an Angel of Death.

But why you had to fight against it so hard, you're not quite sure.

When she comes to you with Carrie Dersmond's file, advocating for assisting the woman, you balk at the idea.

Because it is _just a stalker._

But JJ's been right before.

So, you concede.

You didn't have to be happy about it.

Sometimes tackling isn't about the takedown.

Sometimes you have to let your own team get the touchdown.

* * *

When you find out that your name is at the top of the list to run the New York Field Office, you feel a sense of pride.

Because you were certain that you'd never really get anywhere in the FBI.

With your past, who could blame you?

But instead, you're here helping to find a killer.

A killer, mind you, that if you _don't_ find, you'll get a larger promotion than you ever thought possible.

But is it worth it?

When Hotch doesn't have your back after Joyner _repeatedly_ shoots down your good ideas,

You're not sure you can take much more of it.

And you think, for just a moment, that maybe you would take the promotion.

And then you realize how stupid that would be.

Because you love what you're doing, and you've seen how this job affects people's personal lives.

And you can only imagine what it'd do to you.

What it already has done to you.

And so you work the case.

Even as Hotch gets blown up by the psychotic UnSub--

and returns to work.

You _really_ don't want that promotion.

But when you find the bomb in the back of the ambulance, you know you have to act.

And though it kills you to be talking to Garcia, she reminds you that you _do_ have something to live for.

And you don't know what you'd do without Penelope Garcia.

Even though tackling a bomb was probably a bad idea.

* * *

They offer you the promotion.

And you're sure that Hotch had something to do with it.

And you're not sure you can trust him anymore, because you know that you shouldn't leave the BAU.

But when Hotch tells you that you have issues--trust issues--and that he _didn't_reccommend you for the job,

You think you just might be able to trust him after all.

If you don't knock him to the ground first.

Seriously, that guy needs to take a break.

* * *

So, Jordan Todd thinks she wants to play? Does she?

Yeah, well bring it on.

Because you were just trying to be helpful.

And if she has a problem with that, then she should grow up.

Because even tacklers know that there's a time to play and a time to let it be.

But Jordan Todd just won't let anything be.

Maybe you'll have to tackle her.

* * *

When you see JJ with her newborn son, you can't help but smile.

Because you guys needed that.

And now, it's time to tackle one thing that you're sure no one ever guessed.

Because you've secretly always wanted kids.

And you've secretly always loved little babies.

But you are Derek Morgan, and that wouldn't fit in your tough guy persona.

So even though it's been _years_ since you've held a baby,

You ask JJ if you can hold him.

Because of finishing the paperwork for Reid, you missed the kid's birth.

But when you see that the little boy is smiling up at you,

You can't help but throw it back in everyone's face.

Because secretly, you hope that one day you can be a father.

And maybe you're not as messed up as you thought you were.

But regardless, you're going to have to teach Henry how to tackle.

Heaven knows Will's not going to do it--rather, that JJ will let Will do it.

But that's ok,

Because you've always been really good at tackling.

* * *

You know what it's like.

To be a cop on the street.

And you're terrified for these guys.

Because they're just doing their job,

but they're getting hunted like deer.

And you're moderately grateful that Hotch volunteers--to draw the UnSub to him--

but you vow to yourself,

that after you tackle the UnSub,

you _desperately_ want to kick him in the groin.

* * *

You thought Prentiss was going to tackle _you._

Because you know this case was personal to her.

But when she thanks you for having her back, you are a little surprised.

Because you know she'd do the same for you.

And you really would have her back anytime.

* * *

You thought you cleared the room.

The illogical thought passes through your mind as the _UnSub_ tackles _you._

This is definitely not the way it is supposed to go.

* * *

You have a sickening feeling when you can't see Reid.

Because that kid gets himself into more trouble than a two year old.

And when you realize he's been infected with Anthrax, you're glad you have a glass barrier between you.

Otherwise, you'd tackle the kid for being so stupid.

Or punch him.

Either one.

But you can't leave his side.

You're not going to let him go through all of this "almost dying" shit alone.

Because he's been there, done that.

But when they've found the antidote and Reid is on his way to recovery, you decide something.

You definitely deserve his jello.

* * *

"I guess it's time we got this whole thing started." You say as everyone quiets down. You were in shock when Hotch asked you to be his best man. You thought he'd ask Rossi. Or his brother. But he said he didn't want to jinx it, and when you think about it, he's become a lot more like a brother--or even a friend--than you'd care to realize.

"I've played football for as long as I can remember." You start the speech that you've written, "And in football, my coaches always reiterated the same thing. When in doubt, tackle. Maybe I've taken this phrase a little too literally," the crowd chuckles at that. Most of the guests here are from the FBI and it's not unrealistic to believe that you have sort of a reputation.

"I never thought Hotch was going to be happy again. When I found out that JJ broke up with Will, I thought she was going down the same path that Hotch had trodden many months before. But quickly, we all discovered something. As fast as JJ had learned to run, Hotch had apparently learned to tackle too. I guess it was only a matter of time before he caught up with her."

Looking at your fellow colleagues, you smile. "It couldn't happen to a better couple. To the bride and groom." You say as every one nods in assent.

"It'll be you next, Morgan." Hotch says softly as you see Garcia stand out of the corner of your eye.

You certainly hope so.

Who the girl is, you still don't know.

But you hope one day, you can have your own American dream.

But that will be your special secret.

* * *

_"All secrets are deep. All secrets become dark. That's in the nature of secrets."_

_-Cory Doctorow_


End file.
